Don't Forget April 25th
by Kikichay1196
Summary: Chad finally wants to confess his love to Sonny. When he sends Sonny on a hunt leading her to a diamond necklace...will she remember April 25th? I know, your probably like WHAT? but READ! CHANNY! ADVENTURE! DID I MENTION CHANNY? better than sum, REVIEW!


Hey, will update on my other stories soo. Check out my page please and my stories as well, leave a review, I wanna know what you guys think! I'm not just writing these stories cause I like it and for my health, if I were, I'd continue to write in notebooks and never post them. Lol, I think you get the point, so just REVIEW please and thankyou! I own nothing but this plot! Enjoy!

* * *

CPOV

You know when you find that special someone, the one that you'd never in a million years think would be the one, but you just know that it's right.

That someone who's perfect and even if they weren't perfect they would still be in your eyes because they're just that amazing.

That one person who you want to spend every moment of your life with even though you know you can't? I've got a special someone...But, am I just as special to her as she is to me...

she think about me all the time as I do her, Does she share my utmost admiration in me as I do in her? No, not at all...she hates me, I just know it...but it never hurts to try.

Today would be the day that I look Sonny Munroe in the eyes and confess my love for her, I just hope it doesn't go downhill...

SPOV

I think for the first time in my life I'm actually starting to understand myself. How I act, how I think, how I feel...especially about some people...

some people who are three named, and have these cute laugh lines and dimples every time they smile...some people who have deep blue sparkling eyes...

But then again some people who care nothing about anyone but themselves... I walked into my dressing room, the one I shared with Tawni and went straight to my

desk to find an envelope that said "Sonny" in purple ink (my favorite color). The "o" in my name had squiggly lines, that made it resemble the sun in "So Random"...I opened it to find a note card that read:

Dear Sonny,

Without you I could not live, you are my one and only Sonshine. You warm me with your smile, You melt me with your eyes, and You rise and set in my mind everyday...Follow the petals, I know they're your favorite...

~ your secret admirer (is that how you spell it? oh well)

Whoever wrote this is really sweet, I wish they knew who they were. I waltzed out side my dressing room to find red carnation petals all over the floor...

Awww I thought, how sweet. I skipped joyfully following the trail which led to the prop house, and there on the coffee table I found a red note in the shape of a heart with my name on it. It read:

Sonshine,

I've never known you to be a theif, but you've stolen my heart. If only I had the KEY to yours...

~your secret admirer

Hmmm... I guess key was the hint, but I don't have a key to the prop house and our dressing room doesn't have a key hole... That's when I remembered the golden key prop

that we used in the Alice and Wonderman sketch...good times, good times... I walked over to dig through the prop chest that we kept in the corner of the room and found the key. On the back was a yellow sticky note that read...

Sonshine,

I never wanted to be, the one you hated, your enemy, or the one you'd look to when trouble was around, but it always made it that much easier to get close to you...You always did know the real me, even when I kept it locked away...

~ your secret admirer

My enemy? So I know the person...but, I don't have any enemies...Unless...No, no way, it can't be...Chad? Well he is my rival and a bit of a jerk sometimes, but I don't hate him...I actaully think of us as friends in a rival way..

.Guess I'll just have to keep looking... Locked away, locked away... Storage Closet!

I ran to the storage closet and looked around only to see cleaning supplies, then I noticed the pale cardboard box in the corner... I looked in it and found a wrapped up box with a bow on top. I opened it,

It came with a note on top of coursse, which read...

Sonshine,

You're almost there...Remember that fake date we went on? It felt so real, I was hoping that it would be...Or when we went camping, or even that fake prom...You wouldn't forget that would you? Please remember, every date is important...

~ your secret admirer

Fake Date? Maybe it is Chad? But Chad, really? He'd never do something this nice...at least I don't think so...I mean no way, I went on a fake date with Grady to, he went camping,

and to prom...but Grady? No offense, I love him, but...Grady? I tried really hard to scratch that out of my mind and looked down at the tissue paper in the box in my hand. I quickly removed it

to find a sterling silver diamond necklace in the shape of a heart...It was a locket, I soon found out. On the inside was a poem which said...

"Trying to forget someone you love, is like trying to remember someone you've never met"

I awwed at it, it was all so romantic and unrealistic. I closed the locket and on the back, there was an engraving:

Don't Forget ~ 04.25.09

What did that mean? April 25th? Isn't that today? But it was two years ago! What happened then...maybe it was a special date...every date is important? I quickly placed the locket in my dress

pocket and marched out of the closet to the studio billboard in the cafeteria which had a calender on it. A date was circled in red marker. There was a writing in the corner: Autumn begins it read.

Autumn? Isn't that Fall? But, it's spring! Fall? What kind of clue is that? Just when I thought this guy was clever! Fall? My eyes averted to the Mack Falls poster in the cafeteria... Fall? Mackenzie Falls!

i said out loud acidentally... But their rehearsal ended 2 hours ago, why would they even still be here... Oh well, I decided to go anyway...

I walk onto the set which had dimmed lighting for some reason. My peripheral vision caught a glimmer of light on the side of me... I turned to find a beautiful set, which looked like a garden

and had a table set up with candles glowing... It was really breathtaking, suddenly I could no longer see... my breath hitched

Guess who? a voice said behind me...

S- I smiled recognizing the scent of the person behing me covering my eyes... Chad. i said

He removed his hands and I turned around to face him, he had on regular clothes instead of his regular Falls get up. He smiled shyly, obviously nervous...

S- You did this? i asked, already knowing the answer.

C- Uh yeah... he whispered...

S- For me? You set up that whole thing for me?

C- You don't like it do you? Ugh, he groaned. I knew this would happen, why am I so stupid, to think a girl like you would like someone like me?I'm losing it...he rambled on, until I hugged him.

He stopped short and hugged me back, I pulled away and looked him in the eyes...

S- Chad, this is the most beautiful, amazing, sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know anyone who would go through all this trouble just for funny little me...

Thank You so much... I said tears forming in my eyes but not falling.

C- Your Welcome, he smiled... then it got silent. Uh, I'm sorry, I should be able to talk to you, cause your a normal person just like me, but I can't...

I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, I just thought it was worth a try...I'll just go now... he said as he turned on his heel and started to walk away...

I grabbed his arm...

S- Stay...

C- What?

S- I want you to to stay...with me, just the two of us...together. It came out as more of a question.

C- Sure, he half smiled.

I couldn;t believe I was being so stupid, why can;t I just tell him that I like him back...

S- So, did you uh, get me this necklace to? I asked

C- Yeah, I saw you looking at a diamond necklace in a catalog one day, I thought you might like it...

S- Like it? Chad, I love it, especially the inside...but, I don't understand the engraving, what does April 25th mean?

C- He chuckled a little...You know, it kinda hurts that you'd ask that, but I can't hold it against you...

S- What?

C- Everytime that I see you, or anytime that I'm near you, anytime I see that amazing smile of yours...I just, I get chills... I can't stay mad at you ever...

and I hate that about you...

S- Excuse me?

C- How do you do it? Everything you do, the way you look at me... How do you make me love you...I don't wanna hide it anymore, cause its killing me inside...

S- Chad...

He walks up to me and puts his finger to my lip silencing me and then grabs my hands...

C- Sonny, I can't lie to you, you should know that... I can't stand to be away from you for more than an hour, why do you think I'm always popping up to see you...

You make me nervous with those big brown eyes and it make me all goofy inside. I can hardly form a sentence, so the only way I can talk to you is by fighting with you...

Everything you do is cute, even the way you scrunch your nose when your all frustrated, your smart, funny, beautiful, and you are the first girl I've ever felt this way about before.

Whenever I'm near you I get butterflies, I get jealous when I see you with another guy and I realize it's not me, and I just wanna be able to visit you or go out with you and not pretend I hate you,

because the truth is Sonny, I'm in love with you...

S- WHAT? I said, oh boy here come the tears

C- I love you Sonny Munroe, I always have, ever since the day we met, when you gave me that look and that smile in that cafeteria... I don't know, why, or where, and

I can't help but think that I'm crazy. I know I've been a jerk to you...but I want you to know that even if you don't love me back, I never meant to hurt you... I just, I...

I couldn't hold it anymore, the sparks from his holding my hands, the look in his eyes, the way he sounded... He had to know how I felt, I cut him off with a kiss. He was shocked but soon kissed back,

and it was magical...beautiful, romantic...wonderful... I pulled away with a tear stained face.

C- Wow, he smiled for a moment, but it quickly faded...Sonny, are you, are you crying?

S- No, no...I just I, uh had something...

I stopped when he started wiping my tears away with his thumb...

I looked him in the eyes and blushed, smiling a little.

S- I won't forget, I said catching him off gaurd

C- Huh?

S- April 25th 2009, I stated removing the locket from my pocket (lmbo, just had 2 say, I rhymed, now back to the story) and holding it in my hand so that he could see it clearer...

It's the day we first met, isn't it? I smiled. The day you stole my yogurt... I looked down, blushed and looked back up then smirked...

He smiled at me, his biggest smile yet, chuckling a little as well...

S- The day you stole my heart, The day I found out you were a jerk...

He frowned when I said that...

S- A sweet jerk, a really great guy hiding behind his ego... and his name was Chad, not CDC, not the infamous Chad Dylan Cooper, just Chad...and today, The day I found out that he loved me, and the day he found out, I loved him back.

C- Really? he smiled...

S- I nodded smiling back at him...

Suddenly he picked me up and spun me around, then put me down and kissed me...

C- You don't know how long I've waited for that...

S- Well..

C- Well what?

S- Aren't you going to put my necklace on, I'd hate for my boyfriend to have bought it for it to just sit in my pocket...

C- Boyfriend?

S- Well, what kind of girl do you think I am, Mr. Cooper? I don't go around just kissing anybody...

C- Well, I'd hate for my girlfriend to be upset with me, on our first date... he said as I spun around holding up my hair as he clasped the necklace on to my neck...

I spun back around and pecked him on the lips...

S- I love you...

C- I love you too...

* * *

Hope you liked it! First one shot, a little gushy, funny, tense, cliche, and cheesy...but isn't that practically the definition of CHANNY! lol, REVIEW, wanna know what you think!


End file.
